The Untitled Anime SagaBook 1!
by SSJMihoshi
Summary: I'm back and better than ever with AP-English-enhanced writing skilz! ((19th Chapter Finished!))
1. A New Land

Well, this is my humble contribution to the fanfiction.net world…I actually wrote this about…uh…::thinks:: two years ago? Yeah. Or maybe one and a half. Anyway, I'm kinda planning this thing out like a novel, although it reads more like a TV show script to me. To make this fic, I combined-wait! I'm not telling! hehehehe…I love suspense…But I _will_ tell you that a total of four, yes FOUR shows are crammed into one! I already have ideas for the next book! ^_^ Yes, I LOVE fantasy world! How could you tell? Well, in my fantasy world, I OWN all of this! Yes, all of these wonderful shows are mine! Haha! What? Oh, right, this isn't fantasy world…::sigh:: Then I don't own any of the shows mentioned here…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Untitled Anime Saga

The Beginning

Ch.  1 A New Land

Ash, Misty, and Brock walked leisurely down the wide forest path. It was open to the sky, and they looked upon the beauty all around them.

"Do you think we should have gone this far south of Johto?" Wondered Misty, carrying Togepi in her arms.

"Relax, Misty," Brock replied. "We haven't seen a single pokémon all day."

"Yeah, that's weird." Commented Ash. "I wonder why."

They continued walking through the forest, Pikachu running ahead. Suddenly, Pikachu's ears perked up, and he looked toward the tops of the trees off to their right. They stopped walking.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" He replied, pointing towards the horizon. 

"Wait a minute, I think I hear something." Brock strained his ears to hear more clearly. Togepi began making happy babyish sounds. 

"What is it?" Ash and Misty asked at the same time, crowding around him and looking through the trees for anything unusual. 

"I don't know. But it's coming from over there." Brock pointed above the trees. "And it's higher than the forest." 

"I think I hear it, too," said Misty. "It's coming closer." Suddenly, the noise became very loud, and it seemed to be right on top of them. 

"What in the-"  Ash started to exclaim, but he faded off. Something had caught his eye. 

Suddenly, a huge, golden flame shot over their heads, leaving a trail like a fighter jet. 

"What was-" Misty was interrupted as a second golden flame whizzed by. 

"Look at that!" Said Brock. The two trails of flame flew up into the sky, then slammed into each other with a tremendous force, sending out a huge boom which threw all three of them to the ground. The trails parted and seemed to vanish. 

"Where did they go?" Exclaimed Ash. They suddenly reappeared, and a huge ball of light shot out from one of the trails, straight at the other. It dodged, but the travelers soon saw something alarming. I was coming straight…at…them! 

High in the sky, Goku was feeling very proud of his son. He almost got hit by that last attack! He looked after the ball of energy as it headed straight toward…a bunch of kids?! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow! I really jumped right in, didn't I? Oh, that's right…::clears throat and starts her best announcer voice:: What are these mysterious light trails? What are they doing? And will our three young heroes be killed before they even get to help develop the plot? All these questions and more will be revealed in……chapter 2!

Yes, I know I sound like a Pokémon show… R&R please! ^_^ -SSJMihoshi


	2. Run For Your Lives!

In case you haven't noticed, I try to write the character in _as they are_. It really bugs me when I read something then think- "Hey, they'd never do/say that!" Just a little insight from ME, the AUTHOR! What? You've never heard of an author? Typical…first they tell me I _don't_ make money off the shows I write about, now they tell me they've never heard of me…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ch.  2 Run For Your Lives!

"Oh no!" Goku's eyes went wide. "There are people down there! Run, quickly!" He shouted as loud as he could.

"I think one of them is talking." Misty gazed up at the sky, "But they couldn't be people, could they?"

"Who cares? Run!" Brock's feet had already started to move.

"Come on!" Ash grabbed Misty's arm and they both ran as fast as they could. Everything seemed to be going in slow-motion. There was a huge blast as the glowing ball plowed into the ground and exploded.

Everything went black. Then they opened their eyes.

"Hey! I'm alive!" Ash exclaimed as he looked around for his friends. Their once-limp bodies could now be seen trying to get up. "Hey guys! We're alive!" He ran over to help them.

"Yeah, I noticed," said Brock. Rubbing the back of his neck.

"Look!" Said Misty, pointing behind them. As they turned, they saw a gaping crater, not five feet from where they sat.

"Wow…" said Ash, staring.

"Pika!" Pikachu came out from wherever he was hiding and jumped into Ash's arms.

"Pikachu! Where have you been?" He laughed and hugged his best friend.

They all got up just in time to see the trails moving again. The travelers stared as they came closer. Soon, they could see that the things making the trails were people!

One was obviously bigger than the other. He was wearing an orange karate-style uniform, with a blue undershirt. He had wrist weights on, with a matching blue belt tied at his waist.

The smaller one was wearing a white shirt with Japanese-style buttons, and white pants. They both had yellow hair, but the taller one's spiked upwards, while the smaller one's obeyed the law of gravity.

They landed, worried looks on both their faces.

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu could only stare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Who are these strange flying people? And what do they want with our frazzled young heroes? Tune in next time for another head scratching episode of The Untitled Anime Saga!

Short, I know…but the best is yet to come! And I'm starting to like disclaimers now! ::laughs insanely, then claps hand over her mouth:: Oops…did I do that? Quick! R&R before I DO go insane!-SSJMihoshi


	3. Oops

Well, no one has reviewed yet, but I'm going to keep updating anyway. =P Will somebody please review this one? I want to know how I'm doing!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows used in my story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ch.  3 Oops

The stranger's worried looks turned to happy smiles as they saw the three travelers alive.

"Gosh," the larger one put his hand on the back of his head, "We're sorry. No one ever comes around here, so we use it to train."

They continued to stare. All except Ash, who perked up immediately at the sound of attempted conversation.

"It's okay! My name's Ash."

"I'm Goku," replied the taller figure.

"And my name's Gohan," added the smaller one. He wasn't much taller than Ash.

Ash waited expectantly for the inevitable "My name's Misty!" and "I'm Brock!", but all he heard was silence. He turned around to see them still standing there, Brock still staring. Misty had that "cute boy" look in her eyes.

"He can fly!" She said to herself, sounding like she couldn't believe her eyes.

"How…can you fly?! How is it humanly possible?" Brock couldn't believe his eyes, either.

Ash turned back to the yellow-haired strangers, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, that. Um…it's…kind of hard to explain." Goku and Gohan turned to each other and laughed nervously.

"Pi? Pika?" Pikachu had gotten off Ash's shoulder and was waving his arms in front of Misty and Brock's faces. They soon came out of their respective trances.

"I'm Misty."

"And I'm Brock."

"Pikachu!" He jumped back onto Ash's shoulder, satisfied with his work.

Gohan blinked. "What's that? Have you ever seen one, Dad?"

"Can't say that I have. What is it?"

The three travelers stared again.

"You've never seen a Pikachu? You haven't even heard of it?" Ash's jaw dropped.

"Um, no," Gohan said, sounding embarrassed.

Brock started his usual showing off. "Pikachu is an electric-type pokémon that's also very skilled at agility attacks." He smiled.

The two strangers had blank looks of their faces. "What's a pokémon?" They both asked at once.

Now Brock's jaw dropped, too. "You don't know what pokémon are?"

"I told you we went too far south of Johto," Misty said calmly.

"Of course!" Ash threw his arm up in the air, pointing. "They don't have pokémon here! Uh, why wouldn't they have pokémon here?"

"You're so cute!"

"Pika!"

"And friendly, too."

They all turned to see the two strangers playing with Pikachu.

"Hey!" Ash ran over.

They laughed.

"I wish there was something we could do to make up for it," said Goku.

Their stomachs chose that moment to growl loudly. "We are kinda hungry," replied Ash, hand on tummy.

"I'm starving!" Brock added.

"I haven't eaten anything since this morning!" Misty spoke the truth. Their stomachs growled again.

"Great!" Replied Gohan. "We were just going to go home for lunch anyway."

"Yeah! Food!" Ash brimmed with new-found motivation. "Uh, where is your house?"

"Oh, it's just over that mountain," Goku pointed back where they had come from.

Ash, Misty, and Brock fell over. "Over that mountain?!"

Misty saw her chance. She quickly got up, the "cute boy" look in her eyes again. She walked towards Gohan. "You could fly me," she said, trying to sound cute.

"Um…I don't think we'll be flying." He backed away, blushing.

"Then how will we get there before lunch?" Ash wanted to know.

"Hmmm…" Goku thought for a second, then smiled. "I guess we'll have to use the Instant Transmission."

"The Instant what?" Asked all the travelers at once.

"Everyone hold on," said Goku.

Gohan knew what to do. He took his father's hand, and held out the other to Ash. Reluctantly, Ash took hold, and Misty grabbed Ash's other hand. Misty had to hold Togepi with her other hand, so Brock put his hand on her shoulder. Pikachu jumped onto Goku's shoulder.

Goku laughed, but then his face became serious. He placed two fingers on his forehead.

Suddenly, the path was gone. The travelers could see a house in front of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What's this? No Pokémon? Just how far south of Johto did our young heroes go anyway? And what will Gohan do about his new admirer? All this and more, in the next exciting chapter of The Untitled Anime Saga!


	4. Hospitality

Yeah!!! I actually got some reviews!! ^_^ Thank you! I'll put this chapter up just for u, Sam, Evil Cassidy, and…..Sonja!

Disclaimer: Okay…::yawn::…man I've said this too much…I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Pokémon…..::yawn:: I have to think up more interesting ways to do that…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ch.  4 Hospitality

"Huh? What happened?" Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu looked around them.

Goku smiled and gently took Pikachu off his shoulder. "That's the Instant Transmission," he said. "And this is our house."

"Are we really on the other side of that big mountain?" Misty asked.

"Yep. And now for some food!" Goku walked quickly towards the house. Everyone followed.

He opened the door cautiously. "Everyone be quiet. I don't want-"

"Goku! Now you get home!" They heard a woman's voice. She was angry. Goku winced.

"Chi-Chi," he laughed nervously, "We were just bringing our new friends over for lunch. You don't mind, do you?"

"Do I mind? I wake up to find both of you gone, you didn't even tell me where you were going, I worry myself sick for four hours, then you bring home some 'new friends', probably from your little gang, and expect me to cook lunch for all of them?!"

"Um…well I…"

"And after you promised me Gohan would study today!"

Both of them hung their heads. The travelers felt sorry for them.

Brock stepped inside. "Um, we're not part of any gang that I know of, and if you don't mind, I'll cook."

"Brock's a great cook!" Ash tried his best to look innocent.

Father and son looked up. Gohan smiled, "Yeah, you could have the day off, Mom!"

"Well, I, um," she sounded astonished. "Well, okay. But you all have to wash up first!"

Goku and Gohan let out a big sigh of relief.

"Thanks, guys. You're a big help." Goku handed Pikachu back to Ash. "I think this is yours," he said, laughing.

"Pika!"

They all had a good laugh. But before Ash could take Pikachu, Chi-Chi grabbed him.

"You're so cute! I could just hug you all day!" She squeezed him close, much to his dismay.

"No! Stop!" Ash tried to grab Pikachu, but the more he pulled, the tighter she held him. Misty and Brock looked on, knowing what would happen next.

"Chuu!" Pikachu unleashed a powerful electric jolt, leaving both of them black and charred.

Goku and Gohan gasped. "Are you okay?!" Their eyes widened.

"Don't worry, I'm…used…to it," Ash fell over, arms stuck in position.

"That's why it's called an electric-type pokémon," Misty said, trying to put it delicately.

"Pika! Pikachu?!" Pikachu desperately tried to get a reaction out of the woman holding him.

She fainted, dropping into the waiting arms of her husband. Pikachu jumped to the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku's wife doesn't seem to like strangers…but she does like Pikachu! What will happen now that Chi-Chi has made a shocking discovery? Find out on the next episode of The Untitled Anime Saga!


	5. Tick Tock

Yeah! Four reviews! Okay, so it isn't that many, but thanks anyway! At least I know I'm doing ok! ^_^ Here's chapter five for ya! And yes, more people are coming in soon!

Disclaimer: Oh, yeah…I forgot about this part…Well just to get it over with, I don't own any of the shows I write about. So don't sue, ne? (Haha, that's the first time I've used that! I feel so Otakuish! Yeah…am I really sane? ::looks in yellow pages for a physiatrist::)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ch.  5 Tick-Tock

Ash got up. "Don't worry, she'll be fine.  It was just a reflex. He doesn't like to hurt people."

"Are you sure?" Gohan sounded worried.

"It happens all the time. She'll be up and around in five minutes tops." Brock began looking through the cabinets for pots and food.

"Well, if you're sure," Goku laid her gently on the floor. She rolled onto her side. "You're right! She's fine," he smiled and got a pillow from the couch.

"That's weird," said Gohan, looking at Pikachu.

            "What's weird?" misty sat at the table.

            "I can't sense any real power from Pikachu."

            "Now that you mention it, you're right." Goku was slightly confused. Needless to say, so were Misty and Ash.

"What do you mean you can't sense any real power?" Ash sat down too. Father and son followed suit, keeping their eyes on Chi-Chi.

"Well, Dad and I can sense how powerful someone is. But when Pikachu shocked you and Mom, I couldn't sense anything."

Pikachu jumped on the table, curious about what they were saying about him.

"You'd have to be pretty powerful to use an attack like that," Goku said. "Where did you train him?"

"I trained him," Ash said, feeling proud. "I train all my pokémon."

"Oh yeah. You guys never told us what pokémon are."

"Um, well, ah," he searched for the right words.

"I know! Show them your Pokédex. That has lots of info in it." Misty set Togepi on the table.

"What's a Pokédex?" Gohan asked.

"Here," Ash reached into his back pocket and brought out a flat red box. He handed it to Gohan. "Open it up and point it at Pikachu."

Gohan and Goku looked at it. Gohan did as Ash told him. The screen lit up with a picture of a Pikachu. "Pikachu. The mouse pokémon," it said in a computerized voice, "It can use powerful electric attacks to shock its enemies."

"Oh," they said together. They sat looking at the screen and pushing buttons, cycling through all the pokémon.

"There are so many!"

"And they can change, too!" Yep, they were mesmerized.

"Suddenly, a thick, rich smell came wafting into the room.

"Smells great, Brock!" Ash yelled into the kitchen.

Chi-Chi sat up, rubbing her head. "What happened? And what's that wonderful smell?" Father and son were too busy looking at the Pokédex to notice.

"You!" She pointed at Pikachu, "Get out of my house! Get out, get out, get out!" She shooed him off the table toward the door.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Ash got up and grabbed Pikachu.

"Get that filthy animal out of my house! He's lucky I'm not gonna kill him for what he did!"

"Excuse me," Misty spoke up, "But he didn't do that on purpose. He was just defending himself."

Goku and Gohan looked up from the Pokédex. From the look on Chi-Chi's face, they knew they were in for some trouble.

But just as she was about to open her mouth to say something, Brock came trough the doorway. He turned to Chi-Chi.

"You should be the first to sample my cooking. It is your house." He smiled, offering her chopsticks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the Sons learn about Pokémon, our young heroes get another taste of Chi-Chi's wrath! But thanks to Brock, they're spared more than an earful! Or so we hope…Find out what unpredictable motherly love has in store for them, next time on The Untitled Anime Saga!

Wow, it's hard writing convincing "next time on" speeches…Oh well! More to come, so R&R please!-SSJMihoshi


	6. Home Cooking

Still only four reviews…Why has no one else reviewed, darn it! I need _constant_ reassurance! Oh well…I really have nothing better to do, so here's chapter six. Yes, new people coming up, I promise! Next chapter, really!

Disclaimer: Well, considering school has _already started_…::grr::…I'm feeling precise. So I neither have, do, or will own any of the shows in this novel-like fiction story. That is written by a fanatic…

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ch.  6 Home Cooking

Chi-Chi looked at Brock, surprised. "Oh. Well, thank you." She picked up the chopsticks. "It does smell good," she took a bite of chicken. "Hey, you're a good cook, um, what did you say your name was?" She managed between mouthfuls.

"Brock. Nice to meet you."

Ash, Misty, Goku, and Gohan sighed loudly.

"I'll get the rest of it," Brock went back into the kitchen. He soon emerged with more plates and chopsticks, and they all sat down at the table.

Ash started eating. "This is the best  recipe yet, Brock!" He wolfed down his food.

Goku and Gohan were soon eating like pigs too. Misty and Brock stared at the trio.

"Wow," Misty said, "He just fits right in…"

"Yum!" Commented Goku, noodles hanging from his mouth. "This is even better than-" He was met by an angry glare from Chi-Chi. He swallowed the noodles. "This is almost as good as Chi-Chi's cooking!"

They all laughed. All except Chi-Chi, who was still glaring hard at her husband.

"If you were wondering what Pikachu is, here," Ash handed Chi-Chi his Pokédex.

"What is it?" Came the reply.

"It's a Pokédex. It has information about all the pokémon in the world. Just point it at Pikachu."

"It's really informative, Chi-Chi," Goku said. "It's not very confusing if you listen to it."

She pointed it at Pikachu. It lit up and started chattering away.

"Oh. This is interesting," she pushed some more buttons and took another bite of noodles.

"Told you," Goku said as he picked up his glass. But just as he raised it to his lips, it shattered, sending water flying everywhere.

Gohan started laughing. The travelers stared, bewildered. Chi-Chi looked up at him angrily.

"Goku! That's the fifth glass you've broken this week! Can't we just have a normal meal together?" She glared at him.

"The _fifth_ glass?!" Ash was astounded.

Goku blushed. "I'm sorry, Chi-Chi!"

"You'd better be sorry! How much money have we had to spend on new china since you and Gohan dyed your hair?"

"I told you, it's not dye."

"Then what is it?"

"Um, well…"

"Ha! I knew it! It _is_ dye! Why can't you tell me the truth? Don't you trust me anymore, Goku?"

"Aw, Chi-Chi, I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't mean to what? Well it's too late now." She stood up. "Gohan, go to your room and study."

Gohan gulped down what he had in his mouth. "But Mom, I haven't finished my lunch yet!"

"I don't care. Go study!" She pointed down the hall.

"Oh, okay," he walked slowly down the hall and into a room, closing the door behind him.

"Why did you do that?" Asked Goku, finishing off his plate, He hadn't even finished his lunch." He finished Gohan's plate as well.

"Shhh! He's studying! My little scholar." She hugged the Pokédex to her chest as though it was a precious picture. She then took her plate to the sink.

"Poor Gohan," Goku said to the travelers, "she makes him study all the time, he barely has any time to play with his friends." He sighed.

"Yeah, poor Gohan," Misty repeated.

They all took their dishes to the kitchen. Goku swept the broken glass into the trash.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, it seems they don't make glassware like they used to. And china…and it all has something to do with Goku's blonde hair! I guess the Son family will never get a break from motherly love…Tune in to find out what happens next time on The Untitled Anime Saga!

Hey, that one was kinda long, actually. I have written longer ones, though. Well, what did you think? R&R please! –SSJMihoshi ^_^


	7. New Friends

Well, now that school's started, I won't be updating as much, but here's chapter 7! AND the new people I know you're dying to see! ^_^ I think all the typing demons are attacking me today…

Disclaimer: Let's see, I own…some posters, a Gohan figurine…ah…a Sandrock action figure…and…some DBZ cards, and lots of Pokémon cards left over from a couple of years ago. Other than that, I don't own any of the characters I write about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ch.  7 New Friends

"Mihoshi, watch where you're going!"

"But Kiyone, it's getting to the best part!"

"Mihoshi, stop watching that dumb show right now and fly this ship!"

The ground loomed up at them.

"Aww, it went to commercial. Oh well. Okay, I guess I'll get back to flying," Mihoshi turned reluctantly away from the T.V. and looked out the front windshield of their cruiser.

"Ahhhh!!" They screamed in unison.

Back at Goku's house, Brock was in an apron, helping Chi-Chi with the dishes. Ash, Misty, and Pikachu were in the backyard, trying to explain Pokémon to Goku.

"Do you have any of those?" Said Goku, pointing to Ash's Pokédex. It displayed a picture of a starmie.

"Misty does, don't you, Misty?" Ash said.

"Yeah, did you want to see it?"

"Sure, but where would you keep such a big pokémon, Misty? Ash's poké-thingy here says it's at least 3 feet tall," Goku said.

"I'll show you," Misty brought out a pokéball from her backpack. "Starmie, I choose-" But she was cut off as Psyduck came out of her backpack.

Ash laughed. Goku blinked.

"Oh, Psyduck! What's wrong with you? You're not supposed to come out now! You're giving me a headache!" Misty ranted.

"Um…that doesn't look like a starmie," Goku said confusedly.

"Well, duh! Let's try this again…" Misty said as she started once more. "Starmie, I choose you!" She threw the pokéball. This time, Starmie came out.

"Oh! That's how it works!" Goku ran over to her, "That's neat! Could I see?"

"Um, sure," she handed him the open pokéball.

"Oh," he said, examining it, "But how does it-"

Just at that moment, there was an enormous crash that shook everything, and sent everyone sprawling to the ground.

Gohan poked his head out of his window, "What was that?"

Goku flew into the sky and looked around. "Over there!" He pointed, "Do you see that column of smoke?"

Gohan started to climb out of his window.

Chi-Chi caught him. "You stay right there, young man! You're not getting in any more trouble today!"

"Aww, sorry guys," he climbed back in.

Goku flew in the direction of the smoke.

"Hey!" Ash yelled, "Wait for us!" But it was no use. Ash, Misty, and Pikachu took off running into the forest, leaving behind a confused starmie and a more confused than normal psyduck.

Goku landed in a large clearing made by the ship as it crashed. He could see it, mangled and smoldering, nose down in a gigantic crater.

Two women came wobbling out of the ship. They were dressed in the same kind of uniform, but one was blonde while the other was blue-haired.

"I told you to watch where you were going!" Yelled the blue-haired woman to the blonde.

"I'll do better next time!" The blonde cowered.

"I can't believe you wrecked our cruiser again!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Excuse me," said Goku, walking toward them, "But do you guys need any help?"

"Oh," said the blue-haired woman in surprise. "Where did you come from?"

"My house is back that way," he pointed toward the forest, "I heard a crash and came to see what it was."

"Yeah! We're saved!" The blonde ran up to Goku and saluted. "First-class detective Mihoshi at your service!"

"She's a detective?" Came Ash's winded voice from behind.

"Don't let Brock know," said Misty, also trying to catch her breath.

Goku turned around to see the trio doubled-over, but smiling, at the edge of the clearing. "Oh, there you guys are. Sorry for leaving you there."

"So you have a phone we could use?" Asked Blue-hair.

Goku turned around again. "Yeah, it's back at my house." He offered his hand. "I'm Goku. That's Ash, Misty, and Pikachu."

"Hi," said Ash.

"Hello," said Misty.

"Pika," said Pikachu.

"Nice to meet you all," Blue-hair shook Goku's hand, "My name is Kiyone. Mihoshi and I are from the Galaxy Police Force."

"Galaxy Police Force? I've never heard of them," remarked Goku, scratching his head.

Kiyone sighed. "Not many people on this planet have. So where is your house?"

"Come on. I hope Chi-Chi doesn't get mad." He started walking through the trees.

"Who's Chi-Chi?" Asked Mihoshi.

"Trust me, you'll know when we get there," said Ash.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, it looks like Kiyone and Mihoshi are going to have a great time putting their ship back together, if they can! And will Goku ever understand the Pokémon world? All this, and more next time on The Untitled Anime Saga!

Man, now that was hard! But this is one of my longest chapters. Not my longest, believe-it-or-not, but one of them. R&R please! ^_^-SSJMihoshi


	8. Cramped

Whoo! It's been a looooooong time since I've posted a new chapter! We've been in out new house for about….2 weeks now, and we're still unpacking. Well, in case you can't remember what happened last chapter, Mihoshi and Kiyone arrived and…they arrived! That's all that happened! Well, on to the-::weird man in a suit thrusts a paper in her face::-disclaimer. I forgot about that…::clears throat::

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters I write about. I would like to own a DBZ action figure that actually gets Goku's face right, ::man-in-suit taps his foot angrily::…uh…but…I digress. ::innocent smile:: I have not, do not, nor will ever own any Dragon Ball ZÓ, PokémonÓ, or Tenchi MuyoÓ characters, ideas, etc. ::man seems pleased and walks off:: Phew! Well, NOW on with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ch.  8 Cramped

"Not more people!" Chi-Chi yelled, once again inside the living room. "I go to enough trouble to cook and clean up after us, and now I have to put up with more people?!"

Mihoshi and Kiyone gulped.

"It's just for tonight. We'll get them rooms at Capsule Corp. tomorrow." Goku tried to calm his rampaging wife.

"No! They can walk there themselves! Tonight!"

"But the sun's going down. There's hardly an hour of light left."

Gohan listened attentively from his room.

"No! They can sleep outside for all I care!"

"I'll sleep anywhere, as long as it's close to you," Brock leaned close to Mihoshi. As with all other pretty women he met, he had fallen in love with Mihoshi the minute he saw her.

"Oh, you!" Mihoshi smiled and blushed.

Misty quickly grabbed Brock by the ear and dragged him across the room. "Brock!" She hissed, "Don't make a bad situation worse!"

Ash snickered.

"They will sleep outside or not here at all!" Chi-Chi continued raving.

"But Chi-Chi…"

"But nothing! It's not raining, so they sleep outside!"

CRACK! BOOM! A loud peal of thunder rumbled dangerously close to the house.

"_Thank you!_" Kiyone thought.

"Great! They can stay…" Chi-Chi flopped onto the couch, defeated.

"Don't worry, ma'am. We'll be no trouble at all, I promise." Kiyone put her hands on Chi-Chi's shoulders and did her best to sound professional. "We'll probably be out of here in a few days anyway. If we can get a new cruiser…" She scowled at Mihoshi.

"What?" Came the innocent reply.

Brock leaned over Chi-Chi. "Should I  cook dinner?"

"Are you sure you can handle it all by yourself?" She sounded concerned.

"Well, I've never tried to cook for this many people, but I can always double the recipe."

She smiled, "Thanks, Brock. I'll help you." She turned to Goku, "He's staying."

Ash, Misty, and Pikachu nearly fell over.

Brock whipped out his apron and he and Chi-Chi started cooking.

A few hours later, the house was dark. Various bodies lay strewn over beds and blankets. Loud snoring was coming from the guest-room-turned-girl's-bunk, which now contained only one set of legs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the Son house and guests lay sleeping, new dreams lie in everyone's heads. Ash imagining what a place called Capsule Corp. is like; Misty happy about finally meeting some girl friends; and Brock dreaming about…well…Mihoshi, of course! Mihoshi sleeps peacefully, dreaming about the great things her and her partner will do; while Kiyone tosses and turns about having to face the commander with another repair bill. Sleep well, everyone, because with the dawn comes a new day-and a new adventure in The Untitled Anime Saga! 

Man, that sounds sappy…-_- Oh well. That was a short chapter…I think I'll get another one ready for you guys as soon as I post this one. Tell me what u think!-SSJMihoshi ^_^


	9. A Fresh Start

Here you go-a new chapter to satisfy you anime nuts!

Disclaimer: I just went today to get the new DBZ tapes (Don't tell me what happens!), but other than that, I don't own any Dragon Ball Z, Pokémon, or Tenchi stuff, such as copyrights! I also don't have any other ideas to make this section interesting! ^_^…-_-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ch.  9 A Fresh Start

Gohan woke to the smell of breakfast. "Mmm. Smells great!" He stepped carefully over the sleeping bodies of Ash, Pikachu, and Brock and went downstairs. He heard loud snoring passing the guest room. "Gosh. Those girls are worse than Dad."

Then he got to the living room. Kiyone was laying on the couch and Misty was laying on the floor, Togepi by her side. "Wow. No wonder they're sleeping out here."

He walked in the kitchen, where Chi-Chi was making rice cakes.

"And how is my little scholar this morning?" She said, putting a plate in front of him. "Eat up."

"Thanks, Mom." He dug in.

Misty was the next to wake up. "That Mihoshi sure can snore," she said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"If she was my daughter, I'd never allow her to be so lazy," Chi-Chi said in a scolding tone.

Goku came in next, rubbing the back of his head. "I hardly got any sleep last night, with that freight train in the other room."

Everyone laughed.

"You get enough sleep as it is, you lazy bum," Chi-Chi said, smacking him playfully.

But Chi-Chi never noticed as Pikachu tiptoed into the room. He carefully made his way around her, not wanting to anger her again, and jumped into Gohan's lap. Gohan winked at Pikachu and slid closer to the table.

A few minutes later, Kiyone walked in. She looked none worse for the wear, and even uttered a semi-cheerful "Good morning" as she sat down. "What?" She asked when she noticed everyone staring at her.

"How can you stand that girl's snoring?" Misty asked.

"I've learned to live with it," she said absent-mindedly, and bit into a rice cake.

A few minutes after everyone finished eating, Brock came downstairs. He sat down and sighed.

"You didn't get much sleep, either?" Goku tried.

"Are you kidding? She snored like an angel."

Everyone laughed again.

Ash woke up to find that everyone had abandoned the kitchen and was watching the nine o'clock news. "When did a snorlax get in here?" He asked.

"It's only Mihoshi," Misty said. "You should see how loud it is when you're actually in the room with her!"

"Pika!" Pikachu had switched to Kiyone's lap, but now ran to greet his friend.

Ash ate breakfast and sat down with the rest.

Two hours later, everyone was getting impatient.

"I'm telling you, she'll sleep until one if we let her," Kiyone insisted. "We should wake her up now if we want to get out of here before then."

Gohan smiled, "Let Mom wake her up. She's good at that."

"I most certainly will!" Said Chi-Chi, storming off to the guest room. "Sleeping half the day away! Really!"

Suddenly, the snoring stopped.

"Ah, silence," Goku said, muting the T.V.

"Aaaahhh!" Came Mihoshi's voice from the guest room. Chi-Chi walked out, dragging her by the ear. "Ow! Stop! Ow!"

"Don't be so lazy! You have to get going soon!"

"Ow! Going where?"

Goku called Bulma while everyone got ready to go. Mihoshi was followed closely by Chi-Chi, who made sure she didn't fall back asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once again, Goku helps his new friends by making arrangements for more permanent lodgings at Capsule Corp! If Mihoshi hurries up, they could even see what it looks like today! Join us for another exciting chapter of The Untitled Anime Saga!

THAT review was even harder to write! Oy! When my friends read that, they sort of didn't like that I was beating up on Mihoshi so much, but she's just so easy to pick on! ^_^ R&R please!-SSJMihoshi


	10. New Surroundings

Wow! It's been a while since I've updated! And foxy-bitch2182 put me on her favorite authors list!! ^_^ I feel so special now! Anyway, since I found out I have someone who actually wants to read my work on a regular basis, I figured I'd better update.

Disclaimer: ::sigh:: I don't own DBZ, Pokémon, or Tenchi, so don't beat me up…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ch.  10 New Surroundings

Everyone stared up as the gigantic box-shaped plane came into view. It landed, and the back opened to form a ramp. A woman with short, light blue hair came running out. 

"Hi guys! How are you? These must be the new friends you were talking about. My name's Bulma."

"Hi Bulma," Goku said. "Yep. They're all here."

"Well, introduce me."

Goku gestured as he spoke, "This is Mihoshi, Kiyone, Misty, Brock, Ash, and Pikachu."

"I thought you were staying," Misty said to Bock in a mocking tone.

"Well…" He stammered, "I think that with just the three of them again, Chi-Chi can handle things."

"He can't stand her," Ash whispered to Misty. A small sweatdrop formed beside her head.

"Well, glad to meet you!" Bulma smiled. "It'll be nice to have some more girls around the house."

"Mihoshi and I won't be staying long," Kiyone explained, "We need to get back home soon."

"Oh, that's fine. But you and I will have fun, right Misty?"

"You bet!" She smiled.

"Well, we have to get going. I have to fix the gravity room before Vegeta gets back."

"He broke it again?" Goku asked as if this was a very normal thing.

"Yeah, and now he's gone off somewhere to train. At least he's out of the house for a while," she turned back to the plane. "Well, let's get going."

"Goodbye Goku, Gohan!" Ash said, waving, as he mounted the ramp.

"Nice to meet you, Ash. Come by any time!"

"And be sure to bring Pikachu with you!" Added Gohan.

The plane took off in a cloud of dust, and soon the little house was just a black dot on the horizon. Bulma took them over cities and towns they never knew existed.

"There must be a whole nother country out here!" Misty exclaimed, staring out the front of the craft.

"A whole nother country filled with Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys!" Brock almost drooled.

"What's a Nurse Joy?" Bulma asked, confused.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. We're not in Johto anymore," he sighed.

They spent the rest of the trip trying to explain the concept of a Pokémon Center to Bulma, Kiyone, and Mihoshi. They didn't have much luck.

"What's a pokémon?" Mihoshi asked for the third time.

"Mihoshi, you're impossible!" Kiyone yelled for the fifth time.

Finally, Bulma sighted the large domed building known as Capsule Corp. The plane slowed down. "Here we are! Home sweet home." She opened the back door and the group walked out onto a thick green lawn.

"Wow. It's so big!" Mihoshi said, looking up at the large building and shading her eyes.

Bulma led them to the main building where her family lived. "And your room will be here, and yours is over here," she said, showing them small individual rooms. "And last but not least, here's yours, Mihoshi."

"Wow! A big room all to myself! Do we have to leave, Kiyone?"

"We have to report back to headquarters and tell them you wrecked another cruiser. I'll never be able to pay the insurance bill!" She sighed.

After everyone was settled in, Bulma took them on a tour of the compound. Passing a lab, they saw an old man working on a very large machine. He had a cat on his shoulder.

"Hi Dad!" Bulma said, poking her had in the doorway. The man turned around.

"Oh, hello Bulma. Who are they?"

"Just some friends of Goku's. They're going to be staying here a while."

"Oh. Well, glad to meet you all," he smiled.

"Is Trunks okay?"

Bulma's father pointed to a small cradle beside him. "He's been sleeping ever since you left."

"Oh, good. Well, come on, guys. I still have things to show you," she walked down the hall. Everyone followed, catching one last glance at the giant machine. Mihoshi, however, stood staring in awe, as if she could never imagine something that big, let alone fix it. She had to be pulled from the doorway by Kiyone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, it looks like our friends have found a good home at Capsule Corp. But who is this Vegeta character? And will Kiyone ever be able to pay the insurance bill? Find out on the next chapter of The Untitled Anime Saga!

Okay…Advertising time! Go see my friend's story about us as our nicknames. In this universe, my two younger charges' (Usagi and Melfina) favorite show is Dragon Ball Z. Can you believe they actually think it's real? Well, there's no time for fantasies now, because we're moving to Japan! But when we win a free house next to someone named Chi-Chi, they start going nuts! ::sigh:: They're so weird. Well, what do you think? Her pen name is "Yue Kue, Aalana Sky", if you want to check it out.

R&R Please!-SSJMihoshi ^_^


	11. More New Things

Woo-hoo!! People are actually reviewing!! ^_^ Thanks, you guys! And I've thought about putting other people in as guest characters and stuff once I get the main story established, but other than the people I'm writing about now, I don't really know enough about anyone else to portray them well in a story. ::sweatdrop:: Sorry… Oh well! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I own my clothes, I own my nickname, I own my 3 feet of personal space. So unless any patents of anything I write about happen to be in that personal space, I don't own them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ch.  11 More New Things

"And in here," said Bulma, walking into a tiled room, "is the shower, plus the washer and dryer. So if you have any laundry to do, here is the place to do it." The group had been through almost all of the compound, and they stood in awe at the size of it and how they could keep it all so spotless.

"Now if you'll follow me, I'll take you to the last stop on our tour," she said, walking down a long hallway. This place seemed to be filled with long hallways. "In here is the kitchen!" She smiled.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Said Ash. He had begun to wonder if they even had a kitchen.

Bulma chuckled. "Well, if you guys are okay, I'm going to have some lunch and go work on the gravity room."

"Actually," Ash admitted, "could I come? I mean…well…I've never seen…"

"Sure," she replied, "I could always use another pair of hands."

"Can I help too?" Asked Misty.

"Me too," said Brock.

"My, what a curious bunch you are! Sure, just don't touch anything, okay?"

"Okay," they all replied at once.

"Pika," agreed Pikachu.

Bulma's mother was happy to have guests, and obligingly made them a light lunch of sandwiches and lemonade. This was quickly devoured, and they were soon going their separate ways; Kiyone off to do some laundry and to call someone named Mr. Masaki, Bulma, Misty, Brock, Ash, and Pikachu to repair the gravity room, and Mihoshi to watch her favorite cartoon show, "Space Police Policemen".

In the backyard was a huge metal spacecraft that looked like a giant ball with legs. It had a row of windows about half-way up, except one that was attached to a small, rounded door. Almost all the windows were either shattered or completely gone. Bulma pushed a tile on the craft's side and the door opened, very slowly. Then it dropped off altogether.

"You should see it when it's a real wreck," said Bulma, stepping inside.

"Wow!" The friends exclaimed all at once, staring at the gigantic hollow inside of the craft, and what used to be an impressive-looking column of computer banks and machinery, but was now a smoking, column-shaped pile of junk.

"Impressed? Thanks. Dad and I built it ourselves. It was originally supposed to be a space ship, but we had to rebuild it so many times that we took out everything else." Bulma walked over to the big column, took one look at it, and kicked it. "Darn that Vegeta! If he didn't spend so much time wrecking it after it broke, I would have a lot easier time fixing it!" She sat down on the floor and plunked down her very large toolbox. Then, totally ignoring the others, she pried off a twisted panel and began inspecting the wires underneath.

Ash walked around the large room, trying to imagine what it looked like when it was fixed. He noticed a medium-sized hole in the roof, showing the blue sky above him. He pointed, "Hey Bulma, did you see this hole over here?"

"Oh, thank you," she replied, "I'd almost forgotten about it."

Later that night, after a hard day's work and a hearty dinner, everyone was sitting around the living room, talking.

"This is getting more complicated by the day!" Exclaimed Misty, laying back on the couch and looking at the ceiling. "No pokémon, flying men, Galaxy Police…at least I don't have to worry about Togepi right now," she turned her head to look at the playpen across the room containing Trunks and Togepi.

"Yes, they do seem to be taking to each other quite well," said Bulma's father.

"You keep mentioning pokémon, what exactly are they?" Asked Bulma.

"Pika! Pikachu!" He stood up and started waving his arms.

"Well, Pikachu here is one of them," said Ash.

"Fascinating," replied Bulma's father. He leaned over the table to look at Pikachu more closely. "I do think it's an entirely new species. But, unfortunately, biology isn't my strong point. Could you tell me more about this 'Pikachu' of yours?"

"Well, Pikachu's been a friend of mine for quite a long time now. We've been through a lot. I've lost count of how many battles we were in, and I won't even try to-"

At that moment, Ash looked around the room and saw he had made a big mistake. "Oh, you mean you want to know what he can do?"

Everyone fell over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that was a sort of boring chapter…I can't even find a witty announcer-like thing to describe it. So you'll just have to settle for…Tune in next time for more of The Untitled Anime Saga!

R&R and tell me what you think! I'll just be fixing up a new chapter for you guys now…don't worry, it won't be long until something interesting happens! I promise! -SSJMihoshi


	12. A Decent Explination and More Flying Men

Here you go…the promised interesting stuff! And you get to see Veggie in this chapter! ^_^

Disclaimer: Aww…I always forget about this part…I don't own DBZ, Tenchi, or Pokémon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ch.  12 A Decent Explanation and More Flying Men

"I wanna see what it can do," said Mihoshi. "Please, can I see? Can I?"

Everyone except Bulma's mother looked at her with raised eyebrows.

Kiyone sighed, "Yes, Mihoshi, you can see, if he'll show us."

"Yeah!" Said Mihoshi, clapping her hands.

The room was silent except for the sounds from the playpen and the early crickets outside.

"Well," she said, "Are you gonna show me or not?"

"Yes, let's see," said Bulma's mother, smiling.

"Pika, pikachu, pi-pika!" Pikachu turned to Ash, who looked at him as if he understood. Tiny bolts of electricity sparked from Pikachu's cheeks and Bulma's father jerked back from his leaning position.

"Oh, so you want to show them by having a battle?" Ash asked Pikachu. He nodded.

Brock's face lit up, "We haven't had a battle in ages! That's a great idea!"

"So you'll battle with me?" Said Ash, excited.

"A battle does sound interesting," said Bulma's father, "But promise me you won't destroy the house in the process."

"Let's go outside then," Ash suggested. Everyone agreed. They picked a nice, open spot to battle and everyone else watched curiously.

"Which pokémon are you going to use, Brock?" Misty asked. She was holding Togepi. "Don't use your onix, that would be unfair."

"Alright," replied Brock, "I'll use Vulpix then."

"This is interesting," said Bulma, who was videotaping the whole thing with one hand while balancing Trunks on her hip with the other.

Brock threw down a pokéball and out came Vulpix. "Now do a good job, Vulpix," he told it. It replied with a small nod and turned toward Pikachu.

The two pokémon stood still for a second, sizing up their opponents. Then the trainers made their move.

"Vulpix, tackle!" Yelled Brock. Vulpix rushed on Pikachu, who dodged. Vulpix easily swung around on all fours, and the two pokémon stared at each other.

"Now it's my turn," said Ash. "Pikachu, show 'em your agility!" Now Pikachu rushed at Vulpix, but swerved just before hitting him. He ran in circles around Vulpix, but was so fast, he appeared only as a yellow blur.

"Wow," said Bulma. "He sure is fast." Trunks was watching the two furry things intently.

"Cool!" Said Mihoshi.

Bulma's father blinked, "My goodness."

But everyone was so caught up in the battle, including the two pokémon, that they were surprised when Pikachu suddenly crashed into a man who seemed to drop out of the sky. He was very short, only a head taller than Ash, if you didn't count his black hair. It was very long, but spiked almost straight up. He was wearing a tight-fitting blue leotard with some kind of a hard, armor tank-top over it, complete with matching gloves and pointy boots. Nevertheless, his hard, cold stare made him look very intimidating. He turned his head to look at Pikachu, who had recovered from the initial shock and was now poised to fight, obviously disliking the newcomer.

"What is this thing?" The man said, obviously surprised and annoyed. "And what are these children doing here?"

Bulma stopped filming and replied in an angry voice, "They're our guests, Vegeta, so don't be rude to them while they're here."

"Vegeta?" Said Misty to herself.

"That's Vegeta?" Kiyone was also speaking to herself.

"Guests," Vegeta mumbled under his breath, "Humph. Well make sure this little yellow…rat stays out of my way," Everyone watched as he calmly but angrily walked past them and into the building.

"He's not a very nice man, is he?" Mihoshi asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For once, Mihoshi seems right! This Vegeta fellow doesn't seem very friendly at all! What will happen to our heroes now that this strange man is there? Find out next time on The Untitled Anime Saga!

There you go! I told you I'd put up something more interesting! How did you like it?

More advertising time! Please give Aalana Sky a click when you have the time. Her one story so far is based in the DBZ world, (After the Buu stuff but before GT) where a mysterious shooting star has shattered the calmness of a summer day. But Bulma says it's a space ship! How could this be? More aliens? Read to find out! ^_^

-SSJMihoshi


	13. The Mysterious Boy

Okay! I haven't posted in a while, but it's so much more fun to read fics than to type one up…Oh well…must keep the mob happy! ::sees mob of crazed fans rushing toward her:: O.O Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Here's the storyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!! ::runs away chased by a mob::

Disclaimer: I've decided to make one disclaimer from now on and just copy-and-paste it into every chapter. ::evil copyright lawyers appear behind her:: Uh…It's not that I don't like writing original sacrifices, uh, I mean material for you guys…It's just that I…um…am running out of ideas! Yeah! And you guys don't want to read stale material, you ya? ::innocent smile:: I do not, did not, nor will ever own any of the television shows in this story. There, happy now? ::lawyers leave:: Whew!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ch.  13 The Mysterious Boy

By the next morning, all the newcomers to the Capsule Corp building had realized the truth of Mihoshi's statement. Vegeta had stormed inside, eaten what was left of dinner, and gone immediately to his room. That's morning's breakfast was eaten in silence. As everyone got up to put their plates in the sink, Vegeta started to walk outside.

"Now wait a minute, mister!" Bulma said angrily to Vegeta, "Don't leave your mess there for some one else to clean up! Put those plates in the sink right now!"

Vegeta whirled around with angry look on his face. "What? A prince should not have to clean up after himself…"

"Wow," Ash said distractedly as he watched the pair argue back and forth.

"They seen to be getting along great," Brock commented sarcastically.

The three friends stood watching the argument when suddenly someone stepped between them. They heard a young man say, "Sorry, they do that sometimes. A lot, actually. It's kind of embarrassing." He did indeed sound embarrassed.

Misty looked up to see who it was. To her amazement, it was the cutest boy she had ever seen! He had purple hair; long for a boy, but it still looked good, and he was very tall. He had on baggy jeans, a shirt, and a denim vest/jacket with some kind of circular logo on it. She almost dropped her plate as she gazed at him in disbelief.

The boy shot a double-take when he noticed Misty looking at him. All he could manage to do is look back at her, embarrassed.

Ash looked at the teenager, then to Misty, and back to the teenager. '_Not again…_' he thought to himself.

"Who are you?" Asked Brock.

The boy, happy to turn away from his love-struck admirer, looked at Brock as if he was about to say something, then changed his mind. He looked at the floor, hands in his pockets.

When Bulma saw the boy, she stopped in mid-sentence. "You're back!" She exclaimed, walking over to him. "How are you? Why did you come? Did something happen? Isn't your mother worried sick about you?" Bulma seemed to be elated and worried at the same time as she looked him up and down.

"No, I'm fine, M-" He stopped as he looked at the trio surrounding him.

Bulma smiled understandingly. "You're sure? Well, alright," she turned to the trio, "Guys, this is an old friend of mine-"

"Trunks my boy! Glad to see you again!" Bulma's father clapped his hand on the boy's shoulder.

_'Dad…_' Bulma thought angrily, putting on a fake smile.

"Um, yeah, you too," the boy said to Bulma's father before turning back to the trio. He held our his hand, "I'm Trunks."

Dropping her plate, Misty took Trunks' hand and shook it excitedly. "Hi! I'm Misty!"

"Hey! You and Bulma's baby have the same name!" Mihoshi blurted out.

"Yeah, small world, huh?" Bulma said, trying to laugh. Just then, the baby started to cry and she rushed to soothe him.

"Um, Bulma? Who are all these people?" Trunks asked after he had wrenched his hand away from Misty's.

"They're friends of Goku," she replied. "They were at his house yesterday, but Chi-Chi wouldn't allow so many people in her house at once, so they had to come here."

"Really?" Trunks was interested now. "You're Goku's  friends?"

"Him and Gohan almost blew us up two days ago," Brock explained.

"He didn't tell me that yesterday…" Bulma said in disbelief.

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu told their story, and they all talked late into the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My…does Misty have a new crush? The poor boy…Uh, I mean see how the romance plays out next time, on The Untitled Anime Saga!

Wow, that was short…Uh…Off to the next chapter I go! But be warned: after this chapter, I will actually have to type the chapters into the computer! Which means slower updates. But I believe the chapters to come are the longest yet, so that shouldn't be a problem! ^_^ R&R please! -SSJMihoshi

Oh! Right! I just have to tell you…Lately I've been reading a fic called "The Official Fanfiction University of DragonBall Z"! It's not an original idea, but it is funny! And long! And perverting my mind!!! Ahhh! Be warned: The main characters are Vegeta-obsessed teenage girls! Even though I'm a Gohan fan, I've recently caught myself calling Vegeta Veggie, Veggie-chan, or…even worse…Skittles! You'll know if you read it…


	14. The Foreign Exchange Student

Here you go guys! Chapter fourteen! And who is this? Yes, it is! I couldn't resist putting myself in this story. It is mine, after all! ^_^ Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I've decided to make one disclaimer from now on and just copy-and-paste it into every chapter. ::evil copyright lawyers appear behind her:: Uh…It's not that I don't like writing original sacrifices, uh, I mean material for you guys…It's just that I…um…am running out of ideas! Yeah! And you guys don't want to read stale material, you ya? ::innocent smile:: I do not, did not, nor will ever own any of the television shows in this story. There, happy now? ::lawyers leave:: Whew!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ch.  14 The Foreign Exchange Student

"Here we go…"

Early Monday morning, a girl stepped out of her apartment building and walked down the street. You could tell she wasn't Japanese the moment you looked at her. She had medium-length blonde hair, which she wore down with a short bang in the front. Her school uniform was a short black skirt and a crisp white shirt under a baggy white sweatshirt. She also wore a black tie and sneakers. The girl looked nervous, and mumbled to herself in English.

Rounding a corner, she was almost run into by another high-school girl.

"Sorry," the other girl said and sped off up the street.

A man looked up as she passed and smiled. "Better hurry or you'll be late for school, Meatball-head!"

"Hi Darien!" The girl said, "And my name isn't Meatball-head!" She shouted back.

The foreign exchange girl chuckled to herself. With the hairdo the other girl had, it really did look like she had meatballs on her head. She continued through the crowded streets to her first day of school in Japan.

Tenchi sat in his seat. '_Another year of school…_' He thought, '_And those girls haven't driven me crazy yet…_'

The teacher entered and the bell rang. "Now just sit anywhere for now," he told the kids as he wrote his name on the chalkboard. A girl appeared in the doorway and he went to talk to her.

"Class," he said, " settle down. Now you guys get a treat. Come in here, please." He gestured to the girl and she stood in the middle of the class, looking at everyone anxiously. The teacher continued. "I want you all to welcome our new foreign exchange student, Sara. She is from the United States and is very far from home, so please make her feel welcome here. Sara, you can take a seat over there."

Various whisperings could be heard as she went to sit down.

At lunch, Sara searched the lunchroom in vain for an empty table. There wasn't even an open spot at a girl's table. "Great…" She said sarcastically in English as she saw the only open spot-an all boy's table.

"Excuse me," she said, walking towards the table, "can I sit here?"

The boys immediately parted once they saw her approach, and Sara sat down, embarrassed and uncomfortable.

Tenchi looked at the girl. He realized she was the same foreign exchange girl from first period. He watched as she fumbled around with her chopsticks, trying to pick up a piece of meat. Soon, the whole table was staring at her.

"What?" She said, embarrassed and annoyed. She went back to her lunch. So did the rest of the boys, until…bang! The table shook. Everyone stared as Sara munched on a piece of meat that was shish-kebabed on one of her chopsticks.

"So, you're from America?" Tenchi tried to start a conversation.

Sara was surprised that anyone, especially a boy, would talk to her. Her reply was in perfect Japanese, but with a heavy American accent. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I am. It's a lot different than Japan, I can tell you," she stabbed another piece of meat.

Another boy spoke up, "What's it like?"

"Hm?" Sara replied.

"Is everyone as bad with chopsticks as you?" A prankster asked. Everyone laughed.

Now she was annoyed. "Well if you know anything about America, you know we don't use chopsticks."

"Right. So they are as bad as you."

Everyone laughed again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It looks like the foreign exchange girl needs chopstick lessons…Don't give up, Sara! See if she actually learns how to use them, and how she'll deal with more cultural slurs, next time on The Untitled Anime Saga!

Oy, that was hard…Sort of an uneventful chapter, ne? Well, if you call adding another couple of characters uneventful…Anyway…Tell me what you think! -SSJMihoshi


	15. The Job

Disclaimer: I've decided to make one disclaimer from now on and just copy-and-paste it into every chapter. ::evil copyright lawyers appear behind her:: Uh…It's not that I don't like writing original sacrifices, uh, I mean material for you guys…It's just that I…um…am running out of ideas! Yeah! And you guys don't want to read stale material, you ya? ::innocent smile:: I do not, did not, nor will ever own any of the television shows in this story. There, happy now? ::lawyers leave:: Whew!

I think I'll move my comments below the disclaimer…just because!

Wow! Since it's been about a week since I've updated, I figured I'd better type up another chapter. And you're welcome for adding Trunks. It wouldn't be DBZ without him, would it? To answer one reviewer's question (Can't remember who), yeah, he's just visiting. I like to think I'm acting like a DBZ movie and screwing up the timeline. That's why Goku and Gohan are SSJ, but there's no Cell or androids in sight. But enough prattle, on to the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ch.  15 The Job

Sara stepped into the Happy Panda grocery store. She had changed out of her school uniform and into a comfortable pair of jeans and a shirt. In addition, she wore a red vest and cap with the "Happy Panda" logo on it.

She quickly walked through the crowded aisles and into the "Employees Only" door. After asking for directions, she arrived in a back room where many people were filling grocery bags or waiting around for an assignment. As older man, noticing her, walked over and held out his hand. "Well, you must be Sara, right?"

"Yes, sir. I assume you're the manager, then?" She replied cautiously, shaking his hand.

"That's me. Welcome to your first day on the job. My name is Mr. Matsuyma. Ready to get to work?"

"I guess…"

"Of course before you can do anything, you have to know where it is," he replied, smiling.

"Yeah," Sara was visibly relieved.

"Okay," her boss said, turning around and pointing to the opposite wall where a group of people were clustered around a white board. "See that over there?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"All of this week's scheduled deliveries are written over there. Once I get done showing you around, you can sign up for whatever's left. Now in here is where you bag your order," he continued, showing her the rest of the back rooms, Sara followed and listened attentively. This was, after all, her first job and would be her only source of rent, clothes, and grocery money, outside of what her parents contributed, for some time.

Returning to the bagging room, Sara slowly walked over to the white board. It listed the name, date, and size of the order and left an open column for the name of the person claiming it. Most of the orders weren't that big, but still, most of the larger orders were already taken. Then she noticed one of the unclaimed orders. It was by far the biggest on the list, which meant it also paid more than anything else on the list. She looked around the room, not wanting to seem too ambitious her first day on the job. She signed up for some small orders, then figured, "Why not?" and took the biggest order.

She started walking towards the other side of the room to pick up the description sheets for the orders when she passed a group of guys at a table, bagging groceries. One of them looked at the white board and smiled, then nudged the others. In a low voice, he remarked, "Look, the newbie took the Capsule Corp. order," and started snickering silently.

One of the other men looked concerned and whispered back, "Shouldn't someone tell her?"

"Naw," replied the third guy, "she'll find out soon enough."

Unbeknownst to them, Sara heard it all just as she reached the opposite wall. Her eyes widened. "Tell me what?" She mumbled, switching to English in her shock. Then, snapping out of it, she quickly grabbed the right sheets from the wall and started preparing an order that Mr. Matsuyama had given her for practice.

Thoughts raced through her head. 'What did they mean? What should I know? Who, or what, lives there? It must be pretty bad if no one would take that big of an order!' Horrible fantasies played in her head until she finally checked herself; 'Stop that! Use your common sense! How bad could it possibly be? You'll be in there and out before anything happens!' Comforted by this thought, Sara went outside with the grocery bags to handle more pressing matters, like figuring out how in the world she was going to find her first delivery in all of Tokyo when she had only been there a month.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What lives at Capsule Corp. indeed! This looks bad for our friend Sara. Find out what horrors await her next time on The Untitled Anime Saga!

Hope you like it! Tell me what you think, and I'll start typing the next chapter ASAP! –SSJMihoshi ^_^


	16. The Capsule Corp Order

Disclaimer: I've decided to make one disclaimer from now on and just copy-and-paste it into every chapter. ::evil copyright lawyers appear behind her:: Uh…It's not that I don't like writing original sacrifices, uh, I mean material for you guys…It's just that I…um…am running out of ideas! Yeah! And you guys don't want to read stale material, do ya? ::innocent smile:: I do not, did not, nor will ever own any of the television shows in this story. There, happy now? ::lawyers leave:: Whew!

I think I'll move my comments below the disclaimer…just because!

I was just about to start a new website-project when I remembered I had to update. Darn. But I don't mind, if it makes you happy! ^_^ Oh, and I wanted to reply to some reviews.

Joryuusakka: Yeah, Sara is me. I wanted to make a sharp division between the two sets of people when I wrote chapter 14. Since everyone's read up until now, they know they won't be divided for very long…^_^ And please stop asking me to make the chapters longer! (This goes for everybody!) I wrote them short for a reason! And I've already written until chapter…oh…next chapter isn't finished…Well I've written all of them including this one already, and I'm NOT changing them! Just had to get that off my chest.

Showndra Ridge: Thanks for the suggestion! I had never thought of that…

yeldarb1983:  Thanks for the praising! ^_^ I think your suggestion is good too. I'll definitely give you credit for that!

And now, on with the next exiting installment of The Untitled Anime Saga!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ch.  16 The Capsule Corp Order

'Japan isn't so bad,' Sara thought as she sat on the bus Thursday afternoon. Clad in vest and hat, she was ready for another day of delivering groceries at the Happy Panda Grocery Store.

But her happiness was shattered as she walked into the back room and remembered that today was the day of the Capsule Corp delivery.

As she stuffed the groceries into bags she recalled the conversation she had overheard just that Monday. On Tuesday, she had come to work to find many of her fellow workers giving her strange looks as she walked past, and by Wednesday she could tell everyone was talking.

As she drove up to the complex in the company van , she gawked at the size of the building and the surrounding emerald-green lawn. 'They must be rich!' She caught herself thinking as she passed the automated gardener to arrive at the front step.

She stopped, finger poised on the doorbell. "Well," she remarked in English, "here's the moment of truth." She pushed the button.

A couple of seconds later, a blonde woman holding a watering can opened the door. "Oh, hello there," she said with an audible southern-Brooklyn accent. "Oh good! The groceries are here! Let me help you with those."

"No you don't, really…" but the woman was already halfway down the sidewalk.

"I'm Mrs. Brief," she chattered on as Sara followed, "I hope you had no trouble getting here."

"No," Sara replied, grabbing some bags out of the back and walking back to the door, "not really."

"Oh, that's good. Tokyo can be very confusing at times."

"Uhuh. Oh," she whirled around in the doorway, realizing she had no idea where to put the groceries. "Mrs. Brief?"

"Yes?" She replied energetically.

"Where do you want me to put these?"

"Oh, in the kitchen, dear."

'That's a big help,' she thought, walking back inside, 'I don't even know where the kitchen is…'

Sara turned right, hoping she could find the kitchen without having to look very much. As she was walking down the long hallway, a door opened. 'Oh good, maybe here's someone who can tell me where the kitchen is.'

But her hopes were dashed as out of the door stepped the strangest man with the darkest scowl she had ever seen. He had obviously just gotten out of the shower, and certainly wasn't one for modesty as the only thing he was wearing besides boxers was a towel around his neck. His short frame was finely chiseled, although his receding hairline gave evidence to the fact he was much older than your normal bodybuilder. The strangest thing about him was his hair, which spiked nearly straight up and added nearly a foot to his diminutive stature.

"Um, excuse me?" Sara asked, slightly phased by the man's appearance.

Just now choosing to notice her, Vegeta turned his head to scowl at the girl. 'What does this brat want?'

"Um…" Sara nervously bowed as low as she could while holding the two grocery bags, "Please sir, could you tell me where the kitchen is?"

After holding his gaze for what seemed to her like minutes, he angrily replied, "Down the hall, last door on the left," and simply walked past her.

Sara shuddered as she quickly followed the man's directions and set down the bags. 'This…house…is…WEIRD!' She thought as Mrs. Brief entered with more bags.

"Would you like something to drink, dear?" She asked, immediately going to the refrigerator.

"No, thanks, I really couldn't," Sara said, bowing, and raced off down the hall. Those men had been right, and she just wanted to get this done and get out as soon as-

In her rush to get out of the house, she nearly tripped over the strangest-looking rabbit she had ever seen. As she stumbled backwards, she could see that besides its bright yellow color, it had, not the small fuzzy tail you would expect, but a flat, zig-zag tail that reminded her of a lightning bolt. As it stood up on its hind legs, rubbing its head, Sara realized that it was in fact a very cute yellow rabbit-thing, and immediately felt sorry fir it.

"I'm sorry," she said in her talking-to-small-children voice, "I didn't know you were there. You're a cute little thing, aren't you?"

Pikachu was still rubbing his head as he looked up at the strange girl. She had nearly run him over with those feet of hers, and something about her wasn't right. He couldn't quite put his paw on it, but there was something in her scent… He decided he should let Ash know, and dropped back on all fours.

Meanwhile, all of Sara's fears of the Capsule Corp. house had disappeared. That little rabbit was just so cute! She wanted to pet it, but remembered that she had to finish delivering the groceries. "I have to go now, little guy," she said, starting to walk past him.

Pikachu moved to block her foot, and stared at her determinedly. He couldn't let her get away. Surprised, she backed up, laughing.

"I have to go," she said, trying again to walk past him. Again he jumped in front of her. "Alright, this isn't funny anymore," she said, hardening her voice, "I'm going to go outside, get the rest of your food, and leave."

As she stepped over him, Pikachu knew he had to do something drastic before she got away. He zapped her lightly, causing her to jump back in alarm.

"Did that thing just zap me?!" she asked aloud.

Pikachu smiled. He had definitely gotten her attention now. He started to walk forward, directing the girl in the direction of the living room, where he knew Ash was watching TV. She backed up slowly, a confused look on her face.

'What in the world is going on?!' Sara thought as she walked backwards. 'Is this weird rabbit trying to get back at me for tripping over him? It's like he's holding me hostage or something…' She stopped, realizing just how silly that sounded, and walked forward resolutely-only to get zapped again! In shock, she looked down to see-was that electricity?-sparking off the rabbit's red cheeks. Okay, she was more than freaked out now, this was starting to get scary!

"Help! Somebody!" Sara yelled as the rabbit started forcing her backwards again. Her hand brushed against the wall behind her; she had nowhere to run! And still the rabbit advanced, growling menacingly as sparks flew off its cheeks.

Ash ran toward the hallway where the scream had come from to find Pikachu threatening a young woman! "Pikachu, what's gotten into you?" He yelled, "Leave her alone!"

At the sound of Ash's voice, Pikachu turned around and tried to explain that he wanted to show this girl to him, but Ash walked past him to the girl.

"I'm sorry," he said as politely as he could. "I don't know what's gotten into him. I hope he didn't cause too much trouble."

"What is that thing?" She asked, still shocked.

"You mean you-" Ash got half a sentence out before he remembered there were no Pokémon here. "Uh…he's my pet. Yeah. His name's Pikachu."

"Well, your pet rabbit is very determined to keep me from leaving."

"Oh, sorry. Pikachu, move and let her leave!"

Pikachu, dejected, sulked away after his friend and trainer's scolding.

'What's a rabbit?' Ash wondered after the girl had left. He decided to ask Bulma later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Looks like those men were right! Poor Sara! I hope she wasn't hurt too much by Pikachu. And what's gotten into our favorite Pokémon? Why would he attack a person? And will Ash ever get used to Japan's foreign fauna? All this and more on the next installment of The Untitled Anime Saga!

I decided to combine two chapters that I originally wrote because one was really short. This means that I have now reached the limit of my pre-written chapters, and will have to start making them from scratch. So it might take longer to update…

Review please!-SSJMihoshi ^_^


	17. Apology to the readers

To all my fans:

Sorry this is not an actual chapter, I know you all have been waiting a while. I knew this would happen as soon as I posted the first chapter, but I decided not to think about it. Once I got through the chapters I had previously written, I didn't want to write any more. I have lots of ideas, but I have no time, or am too lazy to write them out. What's worse, the writing in the _middle_ of those ideas is even harder to write. So, I just don't write. I may post a chapter or two when I finally do write them, but don't expect any type of schedule. I'm sorry, everybody. ::bows::

-SSJMihoshi

P.S. If anybody feels like it, I'm always willing to talk to someone new. And you all seem like such cool people! ^_^ My AIM screen name is Visser1246, and my Yahoo is Visser90.

P.P.S. In lieu of my wonderful writing, may I suggest Quest for Nekolot by Hikaru-Kibou? It's kinda like mine, only with a lot more characters, from a bigger variety of shows. It's got an interesting plot so far, and I'm loving all the Wizard of Oz references! ^_^


	18. A Secret Becomes Known

Hi again, everybody! ::waves:: Wow, I don't know how long it's been since I've been on ff.net, but it's certainly been a while! I haven't even touched my story notebook in probably a year! Well, you'll be happy to know that I have finally written another chapter. You'll probably notice that this chapter is way different than the ones before it, just because it's been so long that my writing style has changed! (That's the epitome of laziness right there, folks…) Yes, I remember my short, over-descriptive style when I first began (In the eighth grade), and it might humor you now to know I am a junior in high school! That's….4 years since I began! Wow, it's gone by so fast…..

Well, needless to say, I still thought about my story even though I didn't write it, and I've decided that Trunksie isn't just going to be visiting. It'll make more sense that way, I think. Anyhoo, that'll be cleared up in this chapter. And I'm not going to be answering any reviews this time around because ff.net is being a butt and not letting me see them…So let's get on with it!

Snazzy Lawyer: Ahem…::taps foot::

Uh…Oh! I haven't seen you guys in months! How are you? ::shakes SL's hand:: They must have gotten a new lawyer!

SL: Um…yeah…::clears throat:: You need a disclaimer. Or I'm gonna have to sue you.

Aww…ok then…But only because you're sooo snazzy! ::winks::

SL: ::sweatdrop::

I do not own any characters or television shows mentioned here, or their corresponding mangas. ::bows::

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ch.  17 A Secret Becomes Known

In a dark room, a woman's face was illuminated by the light of a large monitor screen as she tapped away at a keyboard in front of her. She had the look of a twelve-year-old child, but was in reality much older. Her flame-red hair was held back by a long purple ribbon, and dangled well past the back of the floating pillow she was sitting on.

"So, the boy from the future is returning home."

The boy she was referring to was pictured on the screen. The drone taking the video had to remain some distance away to avoid detection, but her was still clearly identifiable as he flew quickly through a mountainous region.

Washu had been watching this boy for about a week now, ever since her sensors had picked up the energy distortions of his time machine. Until now, she had not known anyone could build a time machine other than herself. With drones following him, she had learned all about his war-torn future, his first reason for traveling, and his decision to return after his mother had passed away. And she had gathered some very good data on the people he had been visiting; she would have to remember later to check with the Galactic Federation on whether Goku's exact species was as of yet classified.

As she began dispatching more drones to the Son residence, the screen quickly changed to a picture of a large spaceship. Sirens began going off.

At this the woman's face became alarmed. "The proximity warning! Mihoshi's come back!" Because Mihoshi had a tendency to crash every time she landed, the chibi-genius had programmed her sensors to alert her whenever the ship was in range. But after a few seconds, she realized there was nothing to worry about. The ship was descending slowly, and Washu guessed Kiyone had probably taken away Mihoshi's driving privileges after her little stunt a week ago.

Washu switched back to the video drone and continued gathering data on this very interesting subject. His most interesting feature was his incredible ki level. She had no idea how a boy of that age could accumulate so much power, but then again, with both Goku and the boy's father in possession of equally high levels, maybe it was a characteristic of their species.

Goku's son, Gohan, also seemed to have a great amount of power inside him. Washu had noticed that during his visit to the Son house, this boy had always treated Gohan with respect. She would have to find out what that meant.

"Washu! Miss Washu?" A young voice echoed through the lab. A girl with light-blue pigtails peeked around a corner, smiling upon recognizing the scientist. "Miss Washu, lunch is ready."

Washu got up from her seat with a small stretch. "Thank you, Sasami. I lost track of time…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Poor Trunks, his mother's death must have been hard on him…And I can't think of anything else to add to a "next time on" paragraph…^_^;

From now on I'll be adding a lot more otaku-lingo to this story, because I know more of it, and because when I started this story I was writing mainly for my relatives. They would have no clue who all these people are, but you guys would! ^_^ Also, I'll probably be adding a few cuss words here and there, so bye-bye G rating! I know this chapter was short, but I have half of my next chapter done, so maybe I'll be able to post it soon. Arigatou gozaimasu all you fan boys! ::bows::

Review please!-SSJMihoshi ^_^


	19. The Capsule Corp Order Again!

*~*UPDATE!*~*

I added the rest finally! Hope you like it! (And I hope my inward giggling didn't give anything away….I don't think it did…)

I don't own any of this stuff, so please don't sue me! ::bows::

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ch.  18 The Capsule Corp. Order……Again?!

"Finally, I'm done…" Sara sighed as she placed the last of her invoices in the hands of the secretary.

"Have a good night!" he responded, locking up the office.

"Thanks! You too!" 'Japanese people are really nice,' she thought. Generally everyone she had met on her delivery treks about the city had been patient with her, helping her to spell the awkward Japanese names. 'Although I still don't know how you "spell" with lines…'

"Ah, Sara! Just the person I wanted to see!" Sara looked up as her boss came through the door with some papers. "All done for the night?"

"Yeah, finally," she replied with a relieved sigh.

"Good. Do you think you can make one more delivery? It's an emergency."

She took the papers from his hand. "An emergency? Uh, sure."

He clapped her on the back, "Great! Thanks so much. I'll make sure you get overtime for this."

Sara looked at the form, wondering who would have such an emergency that they would order groceries at 6 o'clock on a Saturday. As her eyes landed on the name box, her heart skipped a beat.

"Uh, Matsuyama-san? Does this say 'Capsule Corp'?"

"Oh, yes," he turned, "I noticed you had already been over there Thursday so I figured you would remember the route. Good night!" With that, he left, whistling a cheery tune.

The blonde-haired teenager stood speechless in the employee break room. When words did come, she never bothered switching from her native tongue. "Why? Why must I go back to that cursed house? I was so close to going home…" she stared at her coat and bag, only 5 feet away.

Driving to the mansion, it seemed every intersection was waiting with a red light. Arriving, the building seemed a lot more daunting than she remembered. Fortunately, she only had to make one trip inside the house. She silently prayed as she rang the doorbell.

A few agonizing seconds later, the cheerful face of Mrs. Brief appeared at the doorway. "Oh my, it's you again! It's very rare that we get the same delivery person twice!"

'I wonder why…' Sara thought, rolling her eyes.

But the fellow blonde didn't seem to notice. "Thank you so much for coming out this late. A friend of ours was visiting some friends of his, who are also friends of ours, and I didn't think he would be back until Monday. But now I have enough food for everyone. In fact," she chattered on, "I would be delighted if you stayed for dinner! It'd make up for us interrupting your night."

"Dah! Uh…" she was shocked and dismayed, and frantically searched for an explanation. "No thanks. I have to leave, you know, can't keep the company car out too long!" Sara laughed nervously, relieved she didn't have to lie to the poor woman. She winced at the very thought of sitting at the same table as that black-haired, testosterone-filled menace…

"Oh, that's a shame," Mrs. Brief said, moving to let Sara enter, "but I suppose you do have things to do, don't you? Well, come on then, I'll go write you a check." She moved off quickly toward the kitchen.

Sara paused in the doorway to look around, making sure no one was in sight. 'Whew…nothing yet…thank you, God!' Anxious to get out before anything happened(and just in case she jinxed herself with that last thought), she quickly walked down the hallway with her eyes glued to the carpet.

Her mind began to race…no! She had to keep from thinking…don't think…'I know,' She began intently counting the doors out of the corner of her eye. 'One…two…three…four…five…six…' It was a long hallway, but it couldn't be that much farther, could it? She walked faster.

'There it is! The kitch-Person!' She cursed herself inwardly for not thinking to take the corner wide in case there was someone coming. It happened all the time at school…She tried to stop, but tripped over herself and ran headlong into the black-haired menace!

But instead of scathing words, she felt strong arms catch her…

Sara was so astonished that she nearly dropped the groceries. The man standing before her was not only **not** the black-haired menace she had come to fear, he was different in every way. His was not a look of condescension, but surprise and concern. He was tall, well, compared to her that is. His blue eyes were so deep and full of emotion, as if there was something there she could not begin to fathom…

*~*

"Whoa! Slow down, there!" Trunks' initial thoughts were instantly swept aside when he caught a glimpse of this supposedly self-centered person. As she looked up, he was immediately drawn to her face. Half-hidden by her hat, her hair was golden yellow and her eyes a deep emerald-green. It was like…..like staring into the face of a Super-Saiyan…..

He blushed a little when he realized he was still holding her and backed off. "Excuse me."

*~*

"Sorry," she ducked as she passed him, her usual apologetic gesture whenever she had inconvenienced some one.

Mrs. Brief's face was cheerful as ever as she handed over the money. "Here you go, I'm sorry you won't be staying for dinner."

"Yeah, me too." Sara found she didn't have to lie quite so much that time.

Driving back to the grocery store, it seemed all the intersections were waiting with a green light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Awwwwwww! Yay! I finished it! ^_______^ What do you think, everybody? It's cliché, I know. But I'll bet none of you saw that one coming! Unless you guessed from my inward giggling… And how do you like my parallelism? (AP English rocks) And I used dividers for the very first time! They're very helpful.

Review please!-SSJMihoshi ^_^


End file.
